The Righteous Man
by blackdragonsghost
Summary: A ballad centered around Dean's struggles and responsibilities, and his conflict on how to protect the people he loves from something as overwhelming as Destiny itself. Viewpoint set sometime mid to late Season Five. Vague hints at Destiel.


**Author's Note: Well, isn't this a cheery little piece? Not. This is the first time I've posted straight-up poetry on this site, though I do tend to write a lot of poems in my spare time. Actually, technically, these are song lyrics - I do have a provisional rhythm in my head, and I could definitely sing it if pressed to do so. Maybe one day I'll do a recording to post on the great wide Web. In the meantime, enjoy this angsty little piece bemoaning Dean's lot in life and the weight that's landed on him as the Righteous Man and Sam's brother. **

**Warnings: Kind of dark, but nothing too heinous. Tiny implications of Destiel. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, that is the property of the mighty Kripkeeper. I just enjoy writing feeble poetic tributes to his work. **

**A.N.2: I know my poetry leaves a certain something to be desired, but I don't think it's too dreadful, so please be gentle. That said, reviews are always welcome and will be treasured. **

**A.N.3: I know, I know. I have a hundred other things I should be posting. I just needed to get this out of my head, and since it was written anyway, I figured I'd toss it out here and see what it lures in. **

~SPN~SPN~SPN~SPN~SPN~

_The crossroads lies before you now_

_You've left the straight road far behind_

_And the task that you've been fated for_

_Hangs dark and heavy in your mind_

_You've tried to make your loved ones proud_

_And do the right thing, all your life_

_Only finding Hell's eternal fires and a demon's knife._

_~o~_

_It all used to seem so simple_

_Just salt and burn the spirit's bones_

_A few hours passed in a local bar_

_Then you're on the road again, alone_

_Now the sky itself is falling down_

_And they're counting on you to fight_

_But how can you know which twisting path is right?_

_~o~_

_They look to you for guidance_

_It's in you they place their hope_

_But their faith and trust is a bitter pill_

_When you're at the end of a worn rope_

_And they speak of milk and honey_

_But it's blood and ashes that you taste_

_And you won't pray for Heaven's help_

_When they're the ones who lay to waste._

_~o~_

_Just a Kansas boy without a home or girl_

_Your mother's ghost still trailing you_

_Your daddy taught you how to shoot to kill_

_But he never told you what to do_

_When the foe you face is in your soul_

_Carved there by Fate's cruel hand_

_How can you destroy something you don't understand?_

_~o~_

_The scars of Hell still burn red-hot_

_Carved deep in flesh and soul_

_Though the body's healed, the mind still bleeds_

_Where all that torture took its toll_

_And your daddy's face still haunts you_

_Cause you know he never broke at all_

_Was it weakness or inhumanity that kept him standin' tall?_

_~o~_

_They look to you for guidance_

_It's in you they place their hope_

_But their faith and trust is a bitter pill_

_When you're at the end of a worn rope_

_And they speak of milk and honey_

_But it's blood and ashes that you taste_

_And you won't pray for Heaven's help_

_When they're the ones who lay to waste._

_~o~_

_There's an angel watching over you_

_And he swears he'll fight to save your life_

_But you know that you're not worth the cost_

_Or the shame, the Fall, the bitter strife_

_You've already sunk as low as you can go_

_You can't drag him down with you_

_You know you're going back to Hell, can't damn your angel too!_

_~o~_

_They can't see past the mask you wear_

_They believe you when you claim you're 'fine'_

_If they only knew the pain you suffer through_

_And the way you're screaming inside your mind_

_But you know you can't show weakness_

'_Cause you're their last source of hope_

_You can't admit you're sliding off of sanity's sheer slope._

_~o~_

_They look to you for guidance_

_It's in you they place their hope_

_But their faith and trust is a bitter pill_

_When you're at the end of a worn rope_

_And they speak of milk and honey_

_But it's blood and ashes that you taste_

_And you won't pray for Heaven's help_

_When they're the ones who lay to waste._

_~o~_

_The first order you were ever given_

_Was to keep your baby brother safe_

_How can you carry out that task_

_When your foe won't even show his face?_

_Everybody's saying something different_

_Can't tell the half-truths from the lies_

_And all the good in life just seems to fade and die..._

_~o~_

_Now you're staring down the path of fate_

_And it seems the end's at last in sight_

_But the road to get there's broken_

_And you've still got this one last fight_

_The Devil's shadow's drawing near_

_And now the fire's growing cold_

_As you can feel the sands of time slip through your hold._

_~o~_

_They look to you for guidance_

_It's in you they place their hope_

_But their faith and trust is a bitter pill_

_When you're at the end of a worn rope_

_And they speak of milk and honey_

_But it's blood and ashes that you taste_

_And you won't pray for Heaven's help_

_When they're the ones who lay to waste._

_~o~_

_How can you face your father's friend_

_When every breath you draw's untrue?_

_How can you meet your brother's eyes_

_When you know you've failed him too?_

_When no matter how much pain they deal_

_Or the words that they might say_

_You know that when the end comes they'll never turn away-_

_~o~_

_And you feel their gaze upon you_

_And you know the weight it holds_

_They're waiting for their orders now_

_They'll believe what they are told_

_And the whole damn world is crushing you_

'_Cause no one else will make this choice_

_And the fire sears in your throat and steals your voice..._

_~o~_

_They look to you for guidance_

_It's in you they place their hope_

_But their faith and trust is a bitter pill_

_When you're at the end of a worn rope_

_And they speak of milk and honey_

_But it's blood and ashes that you taste_

_And you won't pray for Heaven's help_

_When they're the ones who lay to waste._


End file.
